


the way you hold me

by chadara



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadara/pseuds/chadara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I wasn't trying</i><br/><i>to melt this heart of iron</i><br/><i>but the way you hold me makes the old me pass away</i><br/>trainee-era mark and jae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you hold me

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are from alessia cara's I'm Yours

*********  


the first time jae sees mark, he doesn’t really see him. it’s his third day of training since he joined jyp, and after all the introductions and the countless number of new people to meet and talk to and probably embarrass himself in front of he thought he’d finally finished. it’s no surprise then that when he comes across a boy sitting in the training center hallway with his beanie pulled low and huge headphones on he doesn’t think anything of it. just another kid, probably younger than him and more talented than him and better looking and funnier and a better dancer and most likely a better person, destined to make it huge someday – forgive him if he’s a little reluctant to open himself up. the next couple years are going to be hard enough without constantly comparing himself to other people, and despite his outward confidence he’s never been the type to thrive in competition. it’s better to just keep the friends he has, go for coffee with ayeon and send funny videos to seunghoon, and try not to get invested.  


if he finds himself thinking about the boy’s smile when he hears a cute song in a coffee shop the next day, well. he’s only human.  


*********  


it’s been six hours and jae hasn’t heard from brian. he’s kind of freaking out a little bit, because their monthly assessment is tomorrow and he knows brian is busy with uni but is it too much to ask for a simple text back? their harmonies didn’t sound as tight as they could be on the practice tape and he might be making a mountain out of a molehill but it’s not his fault if he can’t seem to sleep because of it.  


and okay, maybe he’s exaggerating a little and it might only have been a couple of hours and it is 4am and maybe he’s worrying about nothing but honestly? this is make or break like it always is and he really just needs someone to be there. and if it isn’t brian he doesn’t know who he can talk to without stumbling over his clumsy korean and second guessing everything.  


when he calls, mark picks up. and mark doesn’t care that jae’s a little bit frantic and finding it a little hard to breathe and he doesn’t care that they’ve never really spoken aside from pleasantries exchanged in the hallways, he just listens.  


that night, jae sleeps soundly for the first time in days.  


*********  


whenever jae feels like he might be coming apart at the seams, he goes to mark. he’s never thought of mark as a friend, it’s never been like that between them – they don’t go get coffee together, he doesn’t send him memes and they don’t hang out between lessons. it’s just nice sometimes, not to have to worry about saying something wrong. they talk about california, about music and friends and missing their families so much they can barely stand it. it’s helpful in all the best ways, and also some bad ones, because jae can feel himself start to go to a place he hasn’t been in years and this – this never turns out well.  


it doesn’t matter though, not really, and he pushes away his insecurities because there’s a boy in front of him with quiet words and a voice that sounds like coming home.  


*********  


the first time mark kisses him, jae goes into shock. they’d just been sneaking a few moments of quiet in a tucked away audio tech room, and mark had been talking about his sister’s new promotion and how it might give her some time off next month to come visit him, and he couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice. he had looked really cute, animated and happy in a way he rarely showed and on an impulse jae asked if he could meet her.  


before he knew it, there were lips on his and slightly sweaty hands on the back of his head and his heart was racing out of his chest, but it was all over in an instant. he’s been sitting here for about fifteen seconds, not daring to open his eyes. memories of college come tearing back to him, of the boy who ran when jae told him he loved him, and he doesn’t move. if this is another awkward story, another friendship ruined and another person making fun of him for feeling the way he does, he doesn’t think he can stay here. he’ll have to leave jyp, leave behind all the friends and the memories and his dream because he knows for a fact he can’t handle going through it again.  


when he opens his eyes, mark doesn’t run.

**Author's Note:**

> i......this is all because of jas.


End file.
